splitfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Robinson
Charlotte Robinson was one of the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. Before the crash she lost both her children and her father in two tragic accidents. She blamed herself for both their deaths. After the crash, the guilt from those deaths followed her. She also became the de facto leader along with Josh, whom she started to grow a bond with. Before the crash In 2001, Charlotte gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl; Amanda and Leon. Car crash In 2002, on Charlotte's 20th birthday, she was woke up by her parents as they sang happy birthday to her. Charlotte then asked her dad if he would take her for her first driving lesson, as she had waited four years to do so because of his protectiveness. During the lesson, they both got into an argument as he become to anxious. When they came to stop, a lorry slammed into Nathan's side of the car. The car was flipped over in the process. Charlotte managed to escape from the upside down car and then she started to look for her father. She eventually saw him, not moving, in the car. However, he regained consciousness and tried to escape. But there was some fuel from the car trickling towards a naked flame nearby. Charlotte then decided to run away instead of helping her father. The fuel eventually caught fire and Nathan was burned to death. ("When Disaster Strikes") Children's death One day in 2004, when she was bathing her two children, Charlotte got a phone call from somebody; when she went to answer the phone, Charlotte asked Jay to watch the children. But he didn't listen and he walked away. When Charlotte answered the phone, her mother screamed as she found the two children, drowned. Charlotte ran upstairs to see what was happening, but she fell and hit her head; knocking her unconscious. Charlotte later woke up in hospital with her mother by her side. Charlotte asked what had happened, but her mother couldn't say, so she left the room crying. Charlotte was then visited by two policemen who told her about her children's death and that Jay, Charlotte's boyfriend, had committed suicide. Charlotte flew to Australia alone to bury her children next to her father. ("Blame") Oceanic Flight 815 When she was boarding Oceanic Flight 815; Charlotte saw Joe sat near some noisy children. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") Charlotte was sat on the plane when Joe interrupted her to join her. The two sat and chatted about how annoying children are, but their conversation upset Charlotte, so she made an excuse to leave quickly. As she walked away from Joe, she left to the toilet. When she arrived at the toilet, she started to cry into the mirror, but the turbulence started to hit the plane, so returned to her seat. Charlotte and Josh briefly met seconds before the crash when Charlotte exited the plane's toilet in a hurry because of the turbulence. She slammed the door into him. She apologized and left quickly. ("A New Beginning, Part 1") ("A New Beginning, Part 2") On the Island Days 1-44 (Season 1) Immediately after the crash, Charlotte helped an unconscious man that was laid in the middle of the jungle floor, however, she had to leave him to die as some plane wreckage fell down. As she left, she saw Melissa attending to two men. One dead and one alive. She helped her and comforted her before leaving to search for medical supplies. Later that night, Charlotte was among the survivors as they heard the monster in the jungle. The next morning, Charlotte went with Josh and Alex to find food. As they wove through the bamboo grove, she took a baton that Josh found away from him. When it started to rain, she, Josh and Alex hid under a tree, but the noises of the monster arrived. They all hid, then eventually ran away back to the camp. ("A New Beginning, Part 1") When they arrived back to the camp, they found Joe lying on the floor, disorientated and injured. When Joe fell unconscious, Josh and Charlotte decided to go and find Elliot so he could help Joe. But before they could leave, Samantha found them and then she showed them the way to Elliot. They all then left, leaving Alex with Joe. A little while later, when they find the group, they take them all back to camp in a hurry. ("A New Beginning, Part 2") When they arrived at the camp, they noticed Alex was missing, and then they mysteriously found Joe dead. A little while later, Charlotte decided with Josh, Hassan and James that they should bury him. The next morning, when the grave was dug, Charlotte attended Joe's brief funeral and she listened as Melissa said a few words about him. When the funeral was finished, Josh and Charlotte decided that it would be best if to move to the beach. She then moved to the camp later that day with everyone else. ("Say Goodbye") Later that day, Charlotte along with Josh, got the group all together. A little while later, when the sun was starting to set, everyone was gathered around a fire, Charlotte and Josh. They told the group that they would need to get a search group to find Elliot, William and James, after the idea was quickly put down by the group, Elliot, William and James arrived back to camp with two new members. Later that evening, Charlotte was looking through some of the wreckage. She came across a letter which was addressed to Olivia, so she gave it to her. ("Intruder Alert") As food in the camp started to become low, fights started over was was remaining, Charlotte helped break up a fight between Hassan and William. Later, Charlotte went out into the jungle to find food with other survivors. Later on, when they came back successfully with food, without her knowing, she was being watched by a periscope sticking out of the sea. ("Man in Black") One day, whilst around a camp fire, Josh and Charlotte listened to Olivia as she told them the story of what happened to her the previous days. ("Run Away, Run Away") When Samantha hurt her ankle, Charlotte helped her get to Elliot, and then she and Michelle went into the jungle to retrieve the medical supplies that they left. The two chatted until they finally arrived at the crash site, they got the supplies and then returned. When they got back, Charlotte heard about Anya nearly drowning, so she attacked Darien, who left her unattended. ("Blame") One day, Charlotte witnessed Alex's mysterious return. Later, when Josh questioned why she was in Australia, she was adamant about not telling him. Abbie then found them both and told them that they found something, a wooden pallet. They all then went to investigate. ("Crazy People") One morning, William saw Charlotte and Josh chatting. Later on, when William told her and Josh about other people being on the island, Charlotte witnessed Josh decide that they should go look for them. ("I Spy With My Little Eye") When Alex was attacked again, Josh, Charlotte and Darien decided to call a group meeting, and in it, he set up a group of seven people to go and find the mysterious people. Charlotte stayed behind at the beach camp with other 5 other people. ("Leave Me Alone") Days after the groups were separated, Charlotte was among the survivors when they were all lined at gun point by one of Vanessa's guards. After he grabbed Thomas and then got knocked unconscious, she helped tie him up. ("Pax Postremo") When Josh's group finally came back, Charlotte hugged Josh; she then noticed Hassan was missing. She later showed Josh Mark's dead body and explained what happened. When Vanessa arrived at the camp, she told her that Mark was dead; Vanessa then started shooting at everyone (and killed Hassan) until she got shot herself. ("An Eye for an Eye") Charlotte blamed herself for Hassan's death, but everyone tried to comfort her, saying it wasn't. Later on, when talking to William, Charlotte heard a noise from Olivia tent, so she went to investigate and she found a blackmail note; Olivia walked in and shooed Charlotte out. Charlotte wondered what she should do about Olivia, but Josh suggested they go and find a transceiver. On the trip, Charlotte saw her dead father's ghost, she was terrified so they went back early. ("It's All My Fault") Charlotte then planned to do something about Olivia; she got Emma and Abigail to distract her while she looked through her tent; during her search she found a white powdered substance. Later, she was among others as they found Michelle after her attack. ("Desperate") When James suggested they move the camp, Charlotte saw her father's dead body again, causing her to scream with horror. Anya later comforted her and then Olivia approached Charlotte demanding back the thing she had stolen; but she's stopped by Melissa. ("Come Back to Me") Charlotte was later present at the camp meeting when Anya was announced to be missing. ("Ah, but Underneath") She then started to go and look for Anya with Josh, but they came back unsuccessful multiple times. ("The Search") She then later showed concern when Elliot fell sick again and Samantha was still out in the jungle. But when she returned, Charlotte pointed her out to Josh. ("Secrets") One night, Charlotte and Alex made out, so the next morning Charlotte avoided Josh; ashamed by what she did. ("Regretful Heart") Later, Josh and Charlotte talked about what happened with Alex and Charlotte said it was because she saw her father again. ("Flying the Nest, Part 1") Later that day Charlotte told Josh about the car crash in which her father died. ("Flying the Nest, Part 2") When Anya came back to the camp, she left with the camp to find the plane, when they got there and the gun fight broke out, Charlotte hid in the bushes; she wasn't hit. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") Days 44-67 (Season 2) The same night, Charlotte went back to the beach camp with Josh, Anya, Samantha, Darien, Abbie and Ji so they could get Elliot to help Anya, however, when they arrived, they found Elliot dead. ("That Pretty Little Picture") She then attended Elliot's funeral. During it she said a few words for him on behalf of the camp and she threatened to kill the killer of Elliot. ("A Loose Thread") Later that night, Charlotte got the sewing kit from Elliot's tent for Anya and she saw Samantha crying. Later on, after Samantha attacked Olivia, Charlotte defended her when some survivors started talking about her. She then joined a small group to find Michelle and Emma. ("Actus Reus") The next day, Charlotte was present when the group asked Blaine and Heather some questions. She then left the station and returned back to the camp. ("Now I Know") The next day, Charlotte noticed Emma was missing and then came to the conclusion that she went back to the station. ("The Whole Shabang") Later on she listened to Melissa and Darien as they told the camp about the man they saw in the jungle. Even later she asked Olivia to help her with something. The next day she witnessed Ellie arrive at the camp. ("Copy Cat, Copy Cat") Later on Charlotte tried to persuade Josh and Michelle to leave Emma at the Twin Station. She then watched Anya laughing and crying at a leaf, so she asked if she was okay. ("Look Into Her Eyes and You Will See Her Pain") William and Charlotte later went hunting for food. During the hunt, Charlotte realised William had feelings for her, so she got advice from Abbie and Samantha. Samantha told her about William blackmailing her. Charlotte then told William to back off. ("Blame it on the Parents") The next day Charlotte, Abbie and Samantha went for a walk in the jungle. They then encountered Olivia and a fight broke out. Charlotte tried to stop it, but the monster arrived. They all ran away, but Olivia was grabbed. Charlotte tried to save her, but she couldn't get there in time. ("When Disaster Strikes") The next day, she finally got back to camp with Abbie. That night she told Josh and Michelle that Olivia had been attacked. ("That Crazy Little Thing Called Love") The next day Charlotte told Abbie that she called Alex by her ex-boyfriend's name, Mathew. ("Moments in the Woods") The next day, when Mathew was brought back to the camp, Charlotte did everything she could to assist people helping Mathew get better. ("Skeletons in the Closet") Trivia *Charlotte has met all of the main characters. *Charlotte hasn't met any of the main characters from Lost. *Charlotte so far are only main chararacter who appear in all Season 2 episodes and with speaking lines. Category:Main Characters Category:Flashback characters Category:Characters Category:Josh's flashback characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 passengers Category:Mothers Category:Season 2 characters Category:Characters based on real people